Dissolving
by fondekit606
Summary: Canary was forced to witness master Killua as he left with his new friend ..


**A/N: My last Canary fic XD **

**it could be seen as a trilogy of one-shots, if it was read in this order; (A bird in a cage, Surrendering, Dissolving). **

**i feel that i have tackled this lovely character enough, and if i wrote anything else, it would be merely repetitive and reminiscence of what i wrote before.**

**So if anyone is willing to write a Canary fic, or have read a good one, please let me know!**

**Enjoy! and do leave a review on your way out :D**

Dissolving

Canary found herself at blade point.

She knew it was a trick from Gotoh, but she was also aware that she had to play along.

Gon and his blond friend just chose the left hand, leaving their friend with glasses disqualified. It wouldn't be too long now, Canary thought.

Even though this situation has never happened before, entertaining guests usually take fifteen minutes.

If they are accepted, the master would show up. If they failed, they will all be killed.

It was a game gambling her life, yet it begs nothing but indifference.

Her life was always threatened.

Living in Meteor city before, butlering for the Zoldycks now; nothing was out of the ordinary really. The only thing that was unordinary was the guests.

Gon was a stubborn kid who was able to break through her walls with his sincerity.

Canary ended up admiring his courage in pursuing what he wants. Something that felt quite missing in her choice of life.

Kurapika was calm and collected young man, who seemed to have layers upon layers of unraveled emotions and opinions.

He was the type of person who would estimate you but keep his judgment hidden. His loyalty to Gon however was emitting from his blue eyes, and he never questioned his judgment or underestimated it.

Leorio was the weakest among the three in battle, but not in heart. Canary was able to see caring in his intense temper and kindness in the way he treated her after she was knocked unconscious by Kikyo.

The blade went closer to her neck threatening to create a tear of blood there. Gon took a knife to his eye and release the swelling in order to focus on the game.

Canary smiled sadly; can't he see it was all a trick? Everything in this estate is built on deception, the butlers, Mike and even her, she thought.

A silent tear escaped her eyes as she watched Gotoh include two more butlers into the game.

When she was first accepted as an intern butler, she was taught a list of rules.

Never feed Mike out of meal time, never allow anyone to cross the line, and never forget her status as a mere butler.

The last rule's punishment was elimination. Masters were above them, their wishes were their commands and there mere presence should be celebrated with gratitude.

It was more than gratitude that soaked Canary's heart whenever she saw master Killua, it was something she was forbidden to think of less to speak of.

When they were both younger, the rules felt mellower, like she could bounce off of them if she wanted, and Canary walked and talked freely with her master, as if he was just another kid to play with.

But master Killua was never just a kid.

As Canary grew up it downed on her, and the rules became firmer, like a barrier between them.

Killua never seemed to comprehend that Canary was a servant and that he was her master. He kept treating her as if they never grew up and she felt that she had to take things in her own hands, she had to put a stop to it or she would get exterminated.

She had to leave a strong mark that would hurt him as much as it would hurt her.

She had to say no.

To both her relief and pain, it worked.

He stopped talking to her, stopped taking the route that she protected and chose another one to get in and out of the mountain, she saw him less and less, and that drained every smile in her body.

The last time Killua came back after the hunter exam, he took her route again.

Canary thought that he was too distracted to realize it, but then he talked to her, he told her he made a friend.

It was like as if he inserted his claws to her heart. He made a friend, and it wasn't her…

The game ended as master Killua entered the room, unaware of the tension that took place.

He smiled brightly to Gon, a smile that Canary hasn't bathed in for a while.

He walked wordlessly by her, ignoring her presence.

And nevertheless, she smiled as she bowed for her master, for she has become a mere shadow, craving his attention as much as he craved her friendship before.

And yet, they were both deprived by the other...


End file.
